Salvation
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Summary: Godric goes to a club to be free of the nest for awhile. He feels like there is nothing worth living for anymore. But there he meets her, his salvation and in return he might just be able to be her salvation as well.


Summary: Godric goes to a club to be free of the nest for awhile. He feels like there is nothing worth living for anymore. But there he meets her, his salvation and in return he might just be able to be her salvation as well.

Hey Ya'll, I know I said I was going to put up the final chapter of New Beginning but I have kind of froze on how to word the ending.

So, I created this after I saw Godric die when it first came out and misplaced it.

I Hope you really like it.

This is a one-shot.

Song belongs to the Phantom of The Opera soundtrack

Past the point of no return.

**Female voice**

Male

_Both_

ONE-SHOT

Godric sighed un-noticeably to the humans of the club he was sitting in. He had come here to get away from the nest for awhile and maybe his loneliness. He was tired of all the fighting and useless bloodshed. Yes, he was over two thousand years and yes he cause a lot of death and had enjoyed it very much. The beast he kept hidden away was clawing and snarling to be released from it's cage but he would never release it.

Glancing around, all he saw were half naked women and drunk males dancing around him fast and pressed up against one another. He felt slightly disgusted that the world had evolved into this. The time he came from, women, even Roman women who dressed like these would be considered whores or harlots. He could also see other vampires and shifters in the club as well.

He paused as a deep song came on capturing his attention. It was a very good song he had heard a while back. A bit on the dark side but also a very seductive song as well.

**

* * *

**

**No thoughts, within her head**

**But thoughts of joy**

**No dreams within her head**

**But dreams of love**

* * *

He listened quietly and leaned more into his chair and closed his eyes but kept his senses up for any hint of danger at all. But he highly doubted anyone would attack him. One, he was the Sheriff of Area Nine and two, he was over two thousand years. He was the oldest living Vampire in the new world.

* * *

Go away

For the trap is set

And awaits for it's prey

* * *

He froze as a delicious and exotic smell entered his nose and invaded his senses. Snapping open his eyes; he looked around himself fast and scented the air. His sharp eyesight scanned the crowd and followed where the scent was coming from. And he felt his eyes widen and if it could his breath would have caught in his throat.

There dancing and twirling seductively by herself was the most appealing beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked about nineteen but the time he was from, she would have been long over do to be claimed by a male.

She has long waist chocolate brown silky soft with natural dark blood red highlights. Pale smooth clear porcelain skin. Heart shaped face, high cheek bones, deep blood red pouty petal lips. She had a well toned muscled lean yet soft curvy body.

She wore a dark midnight blue silk mid thigh dress with thin straps. It clung to her body, showing off her curves and long well toned creamy legs. But the dress was still modest and kept her from looking like a whore. Her heels were silver colored strapy 2 ½ in. in high. But he could tell that even with them she would still be shorter than him.

As she twirled around, he got a good look at her eyes.

They were almond shaped with thick long full curly eyelashes, coal black eyeliner with smoky gray/green eye shadow framing milk chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle.

But what caught his attention was the deep emotions running in them. She held a deep penetrating sadness and hurt with betrayal in them. Someone had hurt this angel and hurt her bad.

* * *

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish

Which till now, has been silent

Silent

I have brought you here

That our passion, may fuse and merge

* * *

Godric stood fluently with a low growl as he saw several vampires fangs come out and was watching her with hunger from bloodlust and regular lust. He felt a deep primal need to have this female as his own. To claim her as his own; so no other may have her.

Moving fast he appeared behind her and placed his hands on her hips making her lean into him. He felt her freeze before slowly relaxing in his hold.

Both danced against one another seductively. Him holding her back to his chest and her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Leaning for ward he skimmed his nose up and down his her neck taking in her scent. It was of freesias, sunlight, and the forest. To him she smelled divine and it nearly made him purr in pleasure.

* * *

In your mind, you've already

Succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses and completely succumbed to me

Now you're here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided

* * *

Godric twirled her fast and then brought her back smirking as she laughed softly and pressed against him and swayed her hips seductively.

She danced up against him as he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her up against him roughly.

Her scent hit him again and that was when realization hit him dead in the face. After two thousand plus year of walking this earth alone, beside creating his child, he had finally found what he had been looking for all these years.

* * *

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make believe

Are at and end

Past all thoughts of

"If" or "When"

No use in resisting

Abandoned thought

And let the dream descend

* * *

He had finally found his soul-mate, his other half to better him. The one he was meant to protect and love. He nearly howled in happiness that he had found her, his mate.

"What's your name?" She asked turning to look up into his deep ocean green with a sheen of silver eyes. Her voice held a natural huskiness to it.

"Godric WringRaith. And what is your name beautiful?" He pulled her closer to him with a low purr as she pressed back up against him.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." She murmured softly to him with a nod of her head.

"I like Isabella, it suits you very much." He spoke as she gave him a bright smile and continued dance up against him. She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him close as his arms tightened around her. Bella dipped her head back and shivered as he placed a light kiss on her exposed neck.

She felt as if she was finally whole in this strange vampires hold. Her shattered heart and the whole punched in her chest didn't hurt as she danced in his hold. His arms tightened around her and all she felt was protected from all that would cause her harm.

* * *

What raging fire, shall flood the soul?

What rich desire, unlocks the door?

What sweet seduction, lies between us?

* * *

Bella pressed tighter against him as she felt desire and lust surge through her veins for this male as his hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her tight against him.

Godric gave a low growl as he smelled her desire for him. Reaching a hand up, he gripped her chin and pulled her face up towards his own. Both locked eyes before he kissed her hard and unforgiving on the mouth. Her lips met his eagerly as he groaned as his tongue swept into her mouth. She tasted of strawberries, chocolate and red wine. Bella gripped him tighter and kissed back just as hard.

Pulling back she was breathing heavily, her eyes dark with desire towards him. He pulled her to him and gave a wicked smirk as she shuddered against him as she felt his desire.

Godric could feel his beast rejoice that he had finally found his mate. And from the look and smell, she didn't care nor mind that he was being rough with her. That was the point there, that really proclaimed her as hi mate. She accepted all of him, not just the nice and calm façade he had gained over the years. She accepted that he was strong and could easily snap her like twig but would never hurt her and always protect her instead.

"Why do I feel I pull towards you?" Bella breathed out rubbing against him softly desire cursing through her veins for him.

"You are destined to be my mate. Mine to protect, mine to fuck, mine to care and love and most of all, mine to turn to have for all eternity." He growled low in her ear as she shivered. Her scent spiked with different emotions at those words.

"Your mate? Your's to turn?" She looked up into his eyes with uncertainty flashing in her eyes a little.

"Who ever hurt you will pay. Yes you are mine." Godric's eyes darkened in rage at someone hurting what was his.

"I believe you. I don't fully understand but I believe," She paused as he watched her silently, "Never hurt me, always be faithful and always love me and trust me and I am yours for all life times." Bella smiled at him with love and trust shining in her eyes up to him.

Godric's eyes were nearly black with her words as she gave herself over to him completely.

* * *

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets, will we learn

Beyond the point of no return

**

* * *

**

You have brought me to the moment

**When words run dry**

**To that moment**

**When speech disappears**

**Into Silence**

**Silence**

* * *

"Take me, claim me." She whispered into his ear causing him to shiver in desire as she rubbed herself against him again.

Moving fast he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the exit, the song playing in their heads with seductive whispers and furling their desire for one another. Once out-side, Bella gasped as he swung her up into his arms bridal style and took to the air. Godric chuckled at her, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him closer. He placed his lips gently on her shoulder and kissed her there. Her head rolled back as she sighed in pleasure at his treatment of her

**

* * *

**

I have come here, hardly knowing

**The reason why**

**In my mind, I've already imagined **

**Our bodies entwining**

**Defenseless and silent**

**Now I am here with you**

**No second thoughts**

**I have decided**

**Decided**

* * *

They arrived at his personal home with no delay. He took her to his light-tight room and laid her down on the bed. Pulling back he gazed down at her, watching as she kept her gaze on him.

Moving to stand he backed up a couple steps. Giving her the choice in when to begin the mating. He would not start this, she would have to.

Bella slowly stood as she understood what he was silently telling her. Moving slowly, she unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the ground.

Godric nearly lost control as he saw her standing there before him, in nothing but her lacey dark blue bra and underwear. He watched as she spread her arms out as if to say I am yours.

Before Bella could blink she was pressed to the bed with a shirtless Godric on top of her. Her fingers traced his tattoos before she traced them with her lips and tongue making him growl in pleasure.

Leaning up he tore off her bra and latched onto one of her nipples causing her to arch into him and moan loudly underneath him in pleasure. Her fingers gripped his short hair tightly and pulled him closer to her.

**

* * *

**

Past the point of no return

**No going back now**

**Our passion play **

**Has now at last begun**

**Past all thoughts, of right or wrong**

**One final question**

**How long should we wait **

**Before we are one?**

* * *

Bella soon found herself completely naked with and equally naked Godric on top of her sucking hard on her neck. She could feel herself soaked with desire for him to take her now. She didn't want foreplay, she wanted her mate now. Foreplay could come at a later date.

Godric bit her hard on the neck yet not quite breaking skin. He rubbed himself over her dripping wet heat. Locking eyes with his mate. He pulled back and thrusted himself all the way to the hilt taking her virginity has his own. Hearing her give a soft whimper he growled a soothing sound to calm her.

"Move!" She groaned gripping his back and pulling him closer to her.

Godric lost control completely and let his beast and dark side rise to the surface. Moving her legs up higher on his waist he pulled back and thrusted hard into her. The pace was hard, rough and cruel but all she did was scream for more from him.

Bella locked her dark eyes with his now black ones and saw his fangs were out. He looked completely demented to her but all she felt was desire and as he pounded into her with no remorse or guilt.

"Oh GOD! HARDER! FASTER!" She screamed as he growled his pleasure and gripped her hips tighter no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. Her nails scratched down his back drawing blood neither care all they felt was their desire to claim and be claimed.

Godric snarled as he felt her nails cut open his back but couldn't bring himself to care. His mate's face was flushed and her eyes dark with a wanton desire. He moved faster in her to where he was driving himself hard into her hot core, he could see pain flash in her eyes but also with pleasure. She didn't care that the beast was in control and was claiming her. No his harsh dominant side seemed to fuel her fire and turn her on eve more.

He knew after this, he was going to turn her and mentally called for Isabel. So, she may watch over them while they were in the ground. Feeling her start to tighten around him and moved harder within her.

"GODRIC!" Bella screamed throwing her head back baring her throat to her mate in an act of submission.

Godric roared his release before sinking his fangs in to her bared throat and drank from her. He didn't stop at all even as she moved beneath him. He was going to turn her and make her his for all eternity. And he pitied the fool who would take his mate away from him.

Bella relaxed completely under him as she figure why he was not stopping from drinking her blood. He was going to turn her, she felt happiness that she would be with her mate forever and all eternity.

**

* * *

**

When will the blood began to race?

**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**

**When will the flames at last consume us?**

* * *

Godric pulled back his mates blood coating his lips as he stared into her eyes. He saw no fear only trust, love, loyalty, and complete and utter submission. Moving quick he cut a wound on the base of his throat and pulled her to it.

"Drink now. Become mine for all eternity." He growled low as she latched onto the wound and began to drink long and hard.

It turned him on, to have his mate drink from him. He shifted, smirking as she groaned for he was still buried deep within her. When he felt her losing conscious, he pulled her away and let his wound close up. Moving slowly, he pulled out of her and picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his personal garden. Under a cheery blossom tree there was already a grave dug, curtsey of Isabel, who sensed was on the shadows awaiting.

"She is going to be very powerful, even for a new born. My Sheriff." Isabel's sweet Hispanic voice drifted into his ears as he laid both of them down in the grave.

"I know." He chuckled darkly as he as well could feel his mate's power already building within her. Isabel appeared above them and quickly covered them up with the rich dark soil, to protect them from the sun and star his mate's transformation.

_

* * *

_

Past the point of no return

_The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

* * *

Three nights went by and now Godric stood over his mate's grave awaiting for her to arise from her death. Hearing sounds he watched the grave intently as a dainty dirty hand surged through the soil and before another joined it. A dirt covered body pulled itself free of the soil and stayed on it's hands and knees taking unneeded deep breaths.

Bella felt all her instincts rise to the surface and snapped her head up fast, She sniffed the air and purred as she saw her mate but ended up hissing and baring her fangs as she saw on unknown female vampire next to what was her's.

"Leave Isabel." Godric ordered her with a firm nod of his head keeping his gaze on his mate as she glared at Isabel.

Isabel gave a swift bow and left hurriedly, not wanting to cause her Sheriff's mate anymore distress.

Bella growled low as Godric disappeared and reappeared with a human. He tossed the cowering male in front of his mate and smirked as she lunged at the human. He felt no ill will as she drained him. The male had been a murder/rapist and a abuser to a lot of women in his whole life. After she was finished, he took the male and tossed him into the grave before covering him up. She watched him do all this before turning to her and held out his hand.

He could feel her other need rise to surface and smirked as she pounced on him. He easily caught around the waist and pinned her roughly to the ground with a low growl, eyes dark as night. He watched as she struggled before finally seeing he was her alpha, she moved her head to the side and bared her neck on an act of submission.

Godric crushed his lips onto her's and ripped away his pants before he thrusted into her all the way claiming her again as his mate and equal. He knew she would throttle anyone else that tried to dominate her besides him.

Both now how someone for all eternity.

_

* * *

_

We've past the point of no return.

**

* * *

**

Review please and thank you.

**I will try my damndest to get the last chapter of New beggining up as soon as possible.**

**Till then my lovely readers **


End file.
